


The Killbox

by Garth_Brooks



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garth_Brooks/pseuds/Garth_Brooks
Summary: light and Indigo are on the run from homeworld forces when they discovered a way to hide from them... a valley of mist, but they were lured into a trap when they began to traverse the mist to find safety from homeworld, when they past a strange pillar with cable's protruding out of it to other pillars in the area. The two begin to hear laughter as they see dozens of glowing white eyes in the most until it stops and they see someone they rather not meet.
Kudos: 1





	The Killbox

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SU the lost minds](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/624766) by tera. 



> second time doing this so let's hope I don't mess it up.

Well look at this _[The strange figure is standing on one of the cables while saying this]_ two sapphires of notorious degree running away from homeworlds decree.

 _[light and Indigo look up to face whoever is saying this, Indigo remarks]_ "who are you!?'' _[laughter begins to rise but the figure quiets it all]_ Quiet! ... I am no one important like every other gem in this empire, but I do have some extra perks that no one else has _[light question the strange figure about what they are doing and what is their motive]_ "Who are you? have you come to shatter us?!" _[the strange figure remarks her accuracy]_ DING DING DING! your right on the diamond! I have come to shatter you under the direct orders of White Diamond and Yellow Diamond special forces! _[Indigo leaves no chances of attack from the enemy as she leaps to attack this strange figure, but she is stopped when one of the glowing eyes from the darkness lunges in indigos way stopping her attack]_ "you will pay for that!" _[Indigo then shatters the strange being in two for getting in her way... but that left only one outcome as the strange being now in two chunks begins to reform into two new figures]_ ''what is this!'' _[Indigo questioned but the strange figure only gave one answer]_ before you question what is before you, I recommend you look behind you. _[Indigo realizes she left light alone, she turns back seeing light about to be gang up apon]_ ''NO!" _[Indigo rushes in hugging light as to protect her from being attacked!_ _then they both start glowing and then as if it was anticipated fused into royal blue sapphire!]_

 _[the figure begins to start clapping]_ ha ha ha ha oh this is just great! look at you now. all powered up and confident you'll get out of this. Really if I decide it you won't have a chance to do anything because of what I have planned. _[Royal blue questions the strange figure as to what they mean by that]_ "What is you plan?" _[the strange figure does a motion and the area begins to lighten up showing the figures face with a gem on their neck]_ what I'm talking about is simple... **One Falls One Stands, Welcome to the Killbox.**

 _[Royal blue gets prepared as they soon realized they were surrounded by an entire legion of these strange gems when the strange figure chirps up singing for some reason]_ Broken be the Graphite of earth being tossed away for fulfilling their role! Shatter Shatter what a heck of a way to die! shatter shatter what a heck of a way to die! _[they drop to where Indigo shattered that graphite in two]_ the days they lived and loved and laughed are now broken memories to two new beings of misfortune! shatter shatter what a heck of a way to die! shatter shatter what a heck of a way to die! they only did what was right to them and they paid the price for it! they weren't glorious but by the stars were they glorious in their mind! shatter shatter what a heck of a way to die! shatter shatter what a heck of a way to die! _[a chorus begin to form]_ were broken, were shattered, were tossed away out of fear! were the immortal graphite of white diamond and The assassins of yellow! _[laughter begins to surround the area as more and more graphite begin to take shape! their bodies are deformed in such a way to give them advantages, so many have their limbs as weapons like spears, swords, and hammers. some have hulking bodies of strength while others have more sleek designs to them, they all were prepared to fight the power of Royal Blue Sapphire!]_ he he he really something like this isn't accomplished without a plan of action _[Royal blue tells the graphite]_ "Bring it! I WILL SHATTER YOU ALL!" _[The graphite smiles]_ I knew you would say that _[the graphite with just a wave of their hand makes the pillars shake and then the cables begin to encircle Royal blue at lightning fast speeds, Royal Blue Begins to escape when a horde of Graphites stops them making one of the cables wrap around her leg, Royal remarks]_ "oh fuck'' _[they are slammed down to the ground as they are now encompassed in cables completely encasing them, The cables beginning to glow with energy makes Royal unfuse because of a vicious feedback from the cables]_ **...mercy be to the victims of overconfidence, glory be to the ones who followed the nervous road of victory.**


End file.
